duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
SMV: Under the Sea
Duchess Productions' music video of Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid. Song: * Under the Sea Sung By: * Samuel E. Wright Song From: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Rover Dangerfield: Ariel, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. * Kuzco: Life under the sea is better than any'ting they got up there! * Alvin Seville: The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. * Ash Ketchum: You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. * Danny: Just look at 'de world around you right here on the ocean floor. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Such wonderful things surround you. What more is you lookin' for? * Max Taylor: Under the sea. Under the sea. * Ord: Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me! * Brock: Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away. * Simon Seville: While we devotin' full-time to floatin', under the sea! * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from Tom and Jerry: The Movie During "Friends to the End"): Down here all the fish is happy, as off through the waves they roll. * Tantor: The fish on the land ain't happy. They sad 'cause they in their bowl. * Goofy: But fish in the bowl is lucky. They in for a worser fate. One day when the boss get hungry... * Patrick Star: Guess who's gon' be on the plate? * Mamoru Chiba: Uh-oh! Under the sea. Under the sea. Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee. * George Shrinks: We what 'de land folks loves to cook. Under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles, life is the bubbles! * Chip: Under the sea. * Chipettes: Under the sea. * Dale: Under the sea. * Chipettes: Under the sea. * Dawson: Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here naturally. * Chipettes: Naturally-y-y-y. * Basil: Even the sturgeon an' the ray, they get the urge 'n' start to play. We got the spirit. You got to hear it under the sea! * (Dopey Drumming) * Clemont: The newt play the flute. The carp play the harp. The plaice play the bass, and they soundin' sharp. * Monterey Jack: The bass play the brass. The chub play the tub. The fluke is the duke of soul. * Tiger: Yeah. * Max (Dragon Tales): The ray he can play. The lings on the strings. The trout rockin' out. The blackfish she sings. * Theodore Seville: The smelt and the sprat. They know where it's at. An' oh that blowfish blow! * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "Tutti Frutti") * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village) * (Dance Scene from Ed, Edd n Eddy: Dear Ed) * (Dance Scene from The Jungle Book During "I Wanna Be Like You") * (Dance Scene from Toy Story 2 During "You've Got a Friend in Me") * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling") * (Pinocchio and Geppetto Dancing) * (Figaro and Cleo Dancing) * (The Berenstain Bears Dancing) * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "Silly Song") * (Dance Scene from Hercules During "Zero to Hero") * (Dance Scene from Make Mine Music) * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold") * Ranma Saotome: Yeah! Under the sea. Under the sea. * Thomas O'Malley: When the sardine begin the beguine, it's music to me. * Olaf: What do they got? A lot of sand. * (Dance Scene from Coco): We got a hot crustacean band. * (Timon and Pumbaa Dancing): Each little clam here know how to jam here under the sea! * (Buzz and Jessie Dancing): Each little slug here cuttin' a rug here under the sea! * Scooby Doo: Each little snail here know how to wail here. That's why it's hotter under the water! * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Fan Mail During "Dreams Can Come True"): Ya we in luck here down in the muck here under the sea! * (Sustained Note from Dumbo After "When I See An Elephant") * (Sustained Note from The Three Caballeros) * (Sustained Note from The Jungle Book During "That's What Friends are For") * (Sustained Note from A Goofy Movie During "On the Open Road") * (Sustained Note from Mulan During "Honor to Us All") * (Roger Comes Out After Saying "Two Bits") * Mr. Soil: Good job, everybody! Clips/Years/Companies: * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Big Dreams; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League, Don't Touch That 'Dile, & Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!; @1997 OLM) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Battle at the Pyramids; @2007 Sunrise) * Dragon Tales (Calling Dr. Zak, & Don't Bug Me; @1999-2005 PBS) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Much Ado About Kitten, & Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount) * George Shrinks (George Unshrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 1, & When Mice Were Men; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Dear Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * The Berenstain Bears (@1985-1987 Hanna Barbera) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (@2017 Disney) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Fan Mail; @2000-2003 PBS) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) Notes: * In honor of the 30th Anniversary of The Little Mermaid. * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, strongdrew941, tom radloff, TheMichaelCityMaker, NickyHelp, neo burns, Alex and his Family, MisterCartoonMovie, Eli Wages & others. Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos